L'adjoint du shérif
by Jeel
Summary: Stiles rentre chez lui après avoir fini son semestre à la fac. Il a perdu ses clefs, et décide d'escalader pour rentrer par sa chambre. Mais il se fait arrêter pour effraction par le nouvel adjoint de son père Derek Hale.


Petit OS centré sur Derek et Stiles, qui est parti d'un fanart :)

J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire.

_SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH_

**L'adjoint du shérif**

Stiles tapa une fois de plus sa tête contre les barreaux de la prison marmonnant contre ses idées stupides à grande tendance à la mettre dans des situations inextricables. Et en plus à cette heure-ci il n'y avait presque personne au poste. Personne à qui confier son désarroi et surtout à qui demander d'appeler son père. Le seul adjoint présent, le fixait d'un air goguenard, tout en tapant un de ses rapports. Stiles avait beau eu lui jurer qu'il était le fils du shérif et que cela allait lui causer des ennuis, l'homme l'avait dardé d'une œillade moqueuse. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que Stiles trouvait l'homme tout à fait canon. Une carrure musclée sans exagération, des cheveux noirs et une barbe de plusieurs jours qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux, et Stiles aurait aimé être bien plus prêt pour définir de manière exacte la couleur des yeux de l'adjoint, de prime abord il aurait dit bleu, mais quand celui-ci l'avait mis en cellule Stiles aurait juré qu'ils étaient verts, et à présent cela le tourmentait. Il se mit une claque mentale d'oser ne serait-ce que de penser à la couleur des yeux de l'adjoint alors que celui-ci l'avait arrêté de manière totalement arbitraire. Bon d'accord passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre car il avait oublié ses clefs n'étaient peut-être pas l'idée du siècle, encore moins d'avoir laissé ses papiers dans la voiture, où il avait ses clefs de voitures et qui c'était fermée toute seule par sécurité. Heureusement son père avait les doubles, mais l'adjoint était arrivé alors qu'il allait escalader la façade, et l'avait arrêté. Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand il vit l'aiguille des minutes annoncer le passage à une heure du matin, et il retapa sa tête contre les barreaux.

« Tape pas trop fort tu risques d'abîmer le peu de neurones qu'il te reste. Ironisa l'adjoint.

\- Au moins moi j'en ai ! Franchement vous devez vraiment être super couillon pour enfermer le fils du shérif. Persifla Stiles.

\- On pourra rajouter insulte à agent à votre ardoise. Sourit ledit agent sournois.

\- Argh ! S'énerva le jeune étudiant, et alors qu'il allait sortir des insanités qui aurait fait rougir tout bon chartrier, la porte du commissariat s'ouvrit. Papa ! » S'exclama-t-il soulagé.

Ledit Papa passa un regard surpris de son fils aux joues rougies d'énervement derrière les barreaux, à son adjoint au sourire bien trop innocent assis à son bureau.

« Derek sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il blasé.

\- Entrée par effraction et insulte à agent, avec notamment menace de représailles. Enonça le dénommé Derek sous l'air de poisson suffoquant de Stiles.

\- Tu devais juste le ramener au poste pas l'arrêter. Déclara le shérif avec un air amusé en se saisissant des clefs de la cellule.

\- Vous saviez qui j'étais ?! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sait qui tu es. Marmonna Noah Stilinski en ouvrant la cellule d'où son fils sorti comme d'un diable de sa boite. Tu pourrais dire bonjour à ton vieux père à présent ? Demanda-t-il en observant son fils envoyer un regard noir à son adjoint, qui lui adressa un sourire aux dents blanches.

\- Bonjour. Grommela Stiles. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as envoyé le seul type à avoir bouffé un clown me chercher ?! Questionna-t-il en croisant ses bras dans une attitude boudeuse.

\- Tu m'as envoyé un sms comme quoi tu avais oublié tes clefs tu te souviens ? Et vu que je rentrais tard ce soir, j'ai demandé à Derek d'aller te prendre. » Expliqua patiemment le père.

Stiles allait répondre que c'était la pire idée de tous les temps, quand la dernière partie de la phrase de son père lui fit griller le cerveau et pousser un glapissement pitoyable. Noah ne chercha pas à comprendre et attrapa son fils par le cou avant de le tirer vers la sortie.

« Merci Derek et encore désolé pour l'énergumène.

\- C'était un plaisir shérif. » Répondit l'homme avec un sourire moqueur en direction d'un Stiles qui ne put empêcher une nouvelle exclamation, heureusement étouffée par la porte qui se refermait.

Stiles grommela tout le voyage sur les manières bourrines du nouvel adjoint de son père, marmonnant sur ses manières rustres, et son manque évident de savoir vivre.

« Estime toi heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas tiré dessus. Se moqua son père.

\- M'estimer heureux, il m'a passé les menottes et enfermé dans une cellule ! Beugla-t-il.

\- Stiles ! Bon dieu n'hurle pas comme ça ! » Gronda le père à qui le cri avait fait faire un bon.

Le jeune brun s'excusa du bout des lèvres alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la maison, son père ne put s'empêcher de rire quand son fils lui expliqua que sa voiture s'était refermée toute seule avec les clefs à l'intérieur. Après avoir trouvé les doubles et rentré les affaires de Stiles, Noah fit un bon chocolat pour son fils et lui, tout en s'installant dans la cuisine.

« Alors ces dernières semaines se sont bien passées ? Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelle. Je suis étonné que tu sois rentré aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Les vacances ne sont pas dans une semaine

\- Si tu veux pas me voir je peux repartir aussi. S'offusqua le jeune homme.

\- Stiles ! » Prévint le plus vieux avec un regard qui ne laissait passer aucune ruse d'esquive.

Stiles baissa son regard dans sa tasse avant de grommeler une réponse. Le shérif qui n'avait pas compris le marmonnement, fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas compris un traître mot.

\- Ça devrait pas te changer de d'habitude alors. Se moqua le jeune adulte, et puis sous le regard sérieux de son père répéta. Me suis fait virer.

\- Comment ça tu t'es fait virer ? Questionna le père tout à coup blanc.

\- Oui du cours de Mr Greyman. Son cours est d'un ennui que je me suis endormi. Déclara le jeune homme en se laissant glisser sur la table.

\- On t'a viré car tu t'es endormi ? Demanda le père chamboulé.

\- Oui ! S'exaspéra Stiles en se relevant et en se mettant à gesticuler. Du coup je suis allé me faire un café, et le serveur était vraiment mignon, alors on a bien discuté et j'aurais bien aimé avoir son numéro, mais sa copine est arrivée. Il avait une copine ! Tu t'en rends compte. On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne. J'ai donc erré comme une âme en peine jusqu'à ma chambre. Mais là-bas impossible de rentrer dans l'immeuble, un imbécile a fait cuire un pauvre poulet dans sa chambre. Non mais franchement pauvre poulet, il avait rien demandé à personne. Du coup les pompiers ont été appelé car la cuisson a viré au charbon, et notre résidence est considérée comme insalubre. Vu que j'avais passé mon dernier partiel, j'ai décidé que rentrer pour les vacances ça serait pas trop mal. Dit-il sans laisser la moindre possibilité à son père d'intervenir. Père qui hésitait à l'heure actuelle à étrangler son fils unique avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Stiles en un mot dit moi quel est le rapport entre ton retour et ton renvoi de la classe de Mr Greyman. Demanda-t-il avec la plus grande patience.

\- Aucun ? Répondit avec hésitation son fils dans un sourire innocent.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Souffla le shérif en se levant. Je vais me coucher.

\- Mais papa j'ai pas fini !

\- Non, bonne nuit Stiles ! » Déclara son père exténué par les élucubrations de son fils unique.

Stiles fixa son père qui disparaissait dans les escaliers avec un doux sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait le faire tourner en bourrique, ça lui avait maqué ces derniers mois. Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt le lendemain après-midi, Stiles se réveilla dans un léger flou, avant de se rappeler de son retour au domicile familial, et aussi de son arrestation de la veille. Un sourire empreint de malveillance se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, l'adjoint Derek allait regretter de s'être moqué de lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il rentrait comme un excité dans le cabinet vétérinaire de la ville, sous les yeux ébahis des clients et du véto derrière le comptoir.

« Stiles ? Dit ce dernier surpris de la présence de son meilleur ami.

\- Scott j'ai besoin de toi c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Déclara Stiles en agrippant le meuble en bois.

\- Ça concerne un animal ? Demanda celui qui avait été le complice involontaire de ses idées totalement saugrenues, et qui se doutait que la présence de son meilleur ami à son cabinet n'était pas sans conséquence pour eux.

\- Moi je dirais que oui. » Affirma-t-il.

Scott le regarda soupçonneux avant de regarder l'heure et de se recentrer sur son ami trépignant.

« Je finis dans une heure, tu penses pouvoir survivre ? » Demanda-t-il avec ironie. Stiles lui adressa une œillade noire avant de sortir, tout en disant que si on retrouvait son corps dans les bois, ça serait entièrement sa faute. Scott leva les yeux au ciel devant les simagrées de son presque frère, et continua son travail. Quand il sortit une bonne heure et demie plus tard, il trouva Stiles à moitié allongé sur le capot de sa voiture, les jambes dans le vide. Scott sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté du corps avachi.

« Depuis quand t'es rentré ? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes, mais Stiles ne réagit pas. T'es mort ? Se moqua le latino en lui pinçant le bras.

\- Hé mais ça va pas ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! S'écria Stiles en se redressant tout en massant son pauvre bras et en fusillant son ex-meilleur ami du regard.

\- T'es pas mort c'est déjà ça. » Rit Scott en esquivant un coup.

\- Oui et bien j'aurais bien pu. Tu m'as laissé me dessécher sur ce parking depuis des heures ! Hier j'aurais aussi pu crever ! Entre l'incendie de ma résidence, ou même cette souris qui a décidé de traverser alors que je roulais, ou cet abruti de flic qui m'a arrêté alors que je voulais juste rentrer à la maison !

\- Hé stop ! L'arrêta Scott complétement dépassé par le débit trop rapide de son ami. Recommence depuis le début sans l'option vitesse supraluminique s'il te plait. Laisse à mon cerveau le temps de se réhabituer à toi. »

Stiles plissa les yeux et avec un soupir dramatique, entreprit de raconter sa journée mémorable d'hier. Quand il en vint à son arrestation, Scott explosa de rire, manquant de commencer une crise d'asthme, pendant que Stiles boudait de manière très mature.

« Du coup l'animal en question c'est le nouvel adjoint de ton père ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Oui ! Je vais lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à Stiles Stilinski ! S'exclama-t-il avec ferveur.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est un flic et quoi que tu risques de tenter, ça pourra juste se retourner contre toi ? Précisa Scott. En plus je suis pas sûr que ton père apprécie que tu foutes la merde avec Derek.

\- Arghhh mais toi aussi il t'a hypnotisé ou quoi ?! Derek ?! Sérieusement Scott ! Cria Stiles en saisissant les épaules de son ami et en se mettant à le secouer fortement.

\- T'es sûr d'avoir vingt-deux ans ? Demanda Scott en repoussant son ami. Franchement Stiles, il t'a fait une bonne blague, ça peut pas s'arrêter là ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Non ! Grogna Stiles blessé dans sa fierté. Sois-tu m'aides soit je dis à Alisson et Kira ce que tu sais. Menaça-t-il de manière vicieuse, faisant blanchir Scott.

\- T'oserais pas ?

\- A ton avis ? Ce type m'a passé les menottes et m'a fait poireauter plusieurs heures en cellule !

\- Stiles je te déteste. Articula Scott en fermant les yeux.

\- Si tu veux ! Allez montes. On va aller chercher de quoi manger et on ira farfouiller sur internet sur cet adjoint Derek. »

Une heure plus tard, après avoir englouti des hamburgers et des curly fries, Scott et Stiles comme au bon vieux temps se retrouvaient dans la chambre de l'hyperactif. Et Scott était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Attends, tu ne connais même pas son nom ?

\- Non, j'allais pas dire ''Hé, beau brun c'est quoi ton nom ? '' Non mais franchement Scott réfléchis ! »

Scott lui s'étouffa au « beau brun » mais commença à mieux comprendre l'entêtement de son meilleur ami, alors il lui souffla le nom de famille de Derek.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Questionna l'inspecteur en herbe tout en tapant le nom complet du dénommé Derek Hale dans la barre de recherche.

\- Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois au cabinet pendant mes stages. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Mmm… » Marmonna Stiles peu convaincu par la réponse, tout en faisant défiler les résultats. Mais sa recherche ne lui apporta rien à part un article vieux de trois mois, l'annonçant comme le nouvel adjoint de Beacon Hills.

\- A quoi vous jouez les garçons ? Demanda le shérif, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes dans un bel ensemble. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et les fixait soupçonneux. Pas des bêtises j'espère ?

\- Nous des bêtises, franchement pour qui tu nous prends ? S'exclama Stiles tout en fermant vivement ses onglets.

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être pour mon fils et son meilleur ami que j'ai arrêté un nombre incalculable de fois peut-être. Déclara-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu confonds je les connais pas ceux-là. Sourit Stiles de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors tu pourras peut-être me renseigner. Martha t'a apparemment croisé au vétérinaire, où tu semblais sur le point de trépassé. »

Scott éclata de rire pendant que Stiles soufflait un « traîtresse », suivit d'un « traître » en fixant son ami. Noah sourit amusé, et n'insista pas.

« Tu restes manger avec nous Scott ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je commence tôt demain. Tenta-t-il d'esquiver, car en effet le lendemain il commençait aux aurores.

\- Je te propose car j'ai invité Derek…

\- Je reste ! S'exclama rapidement Scott avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que Stiles se mettaient à suffoquer.

\- T'AS FAIT QUOI ?! Hurla le jeune homme dans une voix partant dans les aigües.

\- Stiles ! Gronda son paternel face à sa perte d'audition, alors que Scott gémissait en se tenant les oreilles.

\- Non mais tu peux pas faire ça ! Ce type est le mal incarné ! Il m'a arrêté ! Moi ton fils préféré ! »

L'aîné Stilinski regarda son fils, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il arrive à huit heures. Essaie, je sais pas, fais du yoga. » Marmonna son père en faisant un geste un peu flou en direction de son fils au bord de la crise nerfs.

Puis il partit, laissant un Scott au bord de l'hypoxie à force de se retenir de rire, et son fils qui répétait les yeux dans le vide « fais du yoga ». Stiles secoué par les rires de son ex-meilleur ami, stoppa son disque rayé, et légèrement furieux poussa Scott de son lit, le faisant chuter, libérant un grand éclat de rire.

« Traitre. Siffla Stiles alors que son meilleur ami se redressait essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient coulées.

\- Désolé bro, mais franchement c'est tordant. Et puis tu devrais voir ça comme une opportunité pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ton beau brun. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- En apprendre plus sur lui. Répéta Stiles, qui ignora inconsciemment la fin de la phrase, puis il sauta sur ses pieds, sortant un carton de son placard. On doit poser des micros, et des caméras, tout ce qu'il dira pourra et devra être exploité ! Dit-il en sortant son matériel d'espionnage de quand il était adolescent.

\- Sans vouloir te mettre la pression monsieur l'agent secret, il est sept heures quarante-cinq. » Se moqua Scott, dont les zygomatiques le tiraient presque douloureusement.

Stiles regarda son réveil avec horreur, et couru au rez-de-chaussée avec son matériel. Mais il remonta vite fait quand son père lui demanda ce qu'il avait encore inventé, alors qu'il plaçait un micro peu discret dans la seule plante verte de la maison (en plastique s'il vous plait). Scott le regarda lâcher son carton avec un léger défaitisme au milieu de sa chambre avant de s'échouer sur le lit, écrasant Scott qui s'y était réassit.

« Allez t'en fais pas. Je t'aiderais à te rappeler de tout ce qu'il a dit.

\- Scott t'es pas foutu de retenir ta date d'anniversaire. Grogna Stiles la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

\- C'est pas faux. Avoua-t-il, puis il poussa le jeune brun, le faisant rouler au bas du lit dans un « outch » de douleur. Faudrait aider ton père. Dit-il en se relevant.

\- Vous êtes tous des traitres ! » Grommela-t-il la tête face contre terre.

Scott laissa passer un léger rire avant de rejoindre le sérif dans la cuisine. Stiles fusilla du regard le dos de son frère, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Il finit par se diriger au salon en traînant des pieds, s'avachissant dans le canapé, écoutant son père et Scott discuter. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il avait le temps de poser une caméra pendant que Scott occupait son père, on sonna à la porte. Sans réfléchir et comme un ressort, il ouvrit la porte, tombant sur le principal sujet de son tourment. Habillé en civil, celui-ci tenait un sachet kraft dans une main, et s'il fut surpris par l'ouverture cavalière de Stiles, il se rattrapa dans un sourire, sourire qu'il perdit quand Stiles fit preuve de toute sa mauvaise volonté.

« Non merci, on a déjà le calendrier des pompiers ! » Déclara-t-il avant de claquer la porte au nez de son pire cauchemar actuel, dans un sourire ravi. A peine eut-il le temps de reculer d'un pas, que son père lui claqua l'arrière de la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Aïe mais t'es pas bien ! Cria Stiles. Je vais avoir une bosse ! Père indigne !

\- Désolé Derek. S'excusa Noah en faisant entrer son adjoint, tout en ignorant son fils. J'ai dû louper un truc dans l'éducation de cet énergumène. Dit-il en regardant son fils qui boudait en croisant les bras.

\- Aucun soucis Shérif. Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- On en a déjà parlé, ici appelle moi Noah s'il te plait. » Souffla-t-il en le menant à la cuisine.

Stiles les suivit tel un poisson hors de son bocal, sans eau et sans repère. Il vit Scott serré chaleureusement la main de Derek. Engageant la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Comment va Josie ? Demanda Scott alors que Derek se débarrassait de sa veste, après avoir posé son sachet.

\- Plutôt bien si on considère ce qui lui est arrivé. Ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt difficile. Mais bon je pense qu'elle pourra bientôt reprendre le boulot. Répondit-il.

\- Qui est Josie ? C'est votre femme ? Votre sœur ? Votre mère je dirais vu son nom plutôt vieillot, mais sait-on jamais. Interrompit Stiles attirant sur lui trois paires d'yeux abasourdies. Puis Scott ne put retenir un éclat de rire, suivit de son père, alors que les lèvres de Derek tressautaient retenant un sourire.

\- C'est ma partenaire au travail, une partenaire plutôt poilue. Dit-il amusé.

\- C'est un chien Stiles. » Clarifia son père alors qu'il voyait son fils grimacer de dégoût, connaissant son imagination débordante.

Stiles plissa ses yeux, fusillant les trois autres hommes du regard, puis il tourna les talons allant dans le salon, marmonnant sur l'idée de revenir voir son pauvre père, qui s'en sortait très bien sans lui. La soirée se passa plutôt bien si Stiles avait été objectif, mais il ne l'était pas, et chaque parole de Derek était analysée et enregistrée pour une utilisation ultérieure.

« Tu fais des études en quoi ? Le questionna à un moment donné l'officier, qui tentait de briser la glace.

\- De criminologies, je suis plutôt bon pour trouver les psychopathes. Sourit-il mauvais.

\- Quelle année ? Continua Derek imperturbable, malgré les intimidations de Stiles. Stiles qui se faisait fusiller du regard par son paternel.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ? Car vous ne m'avez pas signifié mon arrestation cette fois-ci. Siffla le jeune adulte.

\- Bon sang Stiles arrête ça ! Se fâcha Noah.

\- Non Shérif tout va bien. Interrompit son adjoint le regard blessé. Je vais rentrer. Dit-il en se levant. Merci pour le repas. »

Stiles se fit fustiger par son père à voix basse, mais le jeune adulte croisa les bras, boudant. Le shérif se leva et suivit Derek dans l'entrée. Stiles l'entendit s'excuser auprès de son adjoint, qui s'excusa à son tour. Quand Noah revint dans la pièce, Scott mal à l'aise annonça son attention de les laisser.

« Dis-moi un peu à quoi rime ce comportement puéril ? Tu as fait des blagues pires que ça, et qu'on m'en soit témoin, on ne t'a jamais rendu la pareille de cette manière. »

Stiles blanchit sous la récrimination de son père. Il était vrai que Beacon Hills avait vibré plus d'une fois sous ses idées saugrenues.

« Désolé. Grommela-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses. Tu as été imbuvable. Derek était venu pour enterrer la hache de guerre, et toi tu ne lui as laissé aucune chance de s'excuser. Tu me fais honte. »

Le shérif sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Scott mal à l'aise se passa une main sur la nuque, il n'avait jamais aimé se trouver dans les disputes de Stiles et son père. Mais son ami semblait cette fois-ci bien plus touché.

« Je crois que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Souffla-t-il.

\- Il a l'habitude t'en fais pas. Tu iras t'excuser auprès de Derek et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. C'est un brave type tu sais. Conseilla Scott avec douceur.

\- Ouais j'avais remarqué. Mais quand je le vois, je sais pas, c'est plus fort que moi ! S'exaspéra l'étudiant.

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir creuser tout seul. Sourit Scott amusé. Apporte-lui à manger demain et excuse toi en bonne et due forme.

\- Mouais. » Accepta de mauvaise grâce son ami.

Stiles passa la nuit à ressasser sa soirée, son comportement, le regard blessé de Derek et les mots de son père et Scott. Mais mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait avait toujours été mission impossible pour lui. Alors qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche, et qu'il regardait présentement le plafond, il entendit son père se lever et se préparer, il hésita à se lever et s'excuser à nouveau. Mais les derniers mots de son père le bloquèrent, celui-ci devait vraiment être furieux pour lui dire ces mots. Quand il passa dans le couloir, il l'entendit ralentir devant sa porte, il sembla hésiter une bonne minute avant de continuer son chemin. Stiles ne lui en voulut pas, la communication n'avait jamais été leur fort.

Quand il entendit la voiture de service démarrer, il se décida à se lever. Il prit une douche rapide avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine, posé sur la table, le sachet kraft qu'avait apporté Derek la veille le narguait. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit méfiant, avant de se mordre la lèvre. L'homme avait apporté des muffins aux myrtilles, un de ses desserts préférés, son père avait dû lui signaler, et lui n'avait été qu'un goujat. Il soupira lourdement et laissa retomber le sachet sans y toucher davantage. Il avala sa médication avant de se planter devant le frigo et de regarder son contenu avec désespoir. Il devrait aller faire des courses. Laisser son père quelques mois et on se retrouvait avec un frigo vide de nourritures saines et pleins de plats saturés en gras et sel. Stiles plissa les yeux avant de se saisir des plats tout prêts et sans scrupule les vira dans la poubelle. Il en ressentit une satisfaction légèrement malsaine de vengeance indirecte. Afin d'empêcher son père de récupérer cette malbouffe, il ferma le sac et le jeta dans la poubelle extérieure. Une fois son méfait accompli, il se saisit de son portefeuille et de ses clefs de voiture avant de se rendre au supermarché du coin. Quand il rentra deux heures plus tard il vit deux appels manqués de Scott, et un message vocal, sur son mobile oublié sur le plan de travail. Tout en rangeant les courses, il enclencha l'appel, et mit le hautparleur.

« Hey Bro, la nourriture pas empoisonnée ! J'ai pas précisé hier, mais évite de l'empoisonner si c'est pour t'excuser ! »

Stiles jeta un regard noir au téléphone, avant d'étreindre la messagerie agaçante. « J'empoisonne personne. Jackson était un accident indépendant de ma volonté. » Maugréa-t-il en se souvenant des cookies qu'il avait préparés, et que Jackson lui avait piqué au lycée. Le problème était que cet abruti était allergique au beurre de cacahuète et que Stiles en avait mis une bonne dose à l'intérieur. Il pinça sa bouche dans une réflexion intense, avant de regarder l'heure, midi approchait. Il partirait sur un sandwich au poulet et à l'avocat, et en dessert des cookies (sans beurre de cacahuète on n'était jamais trop prudent, il mettrait des noix et des pépites de chocolat !). Quand il termina l'encas, il emballa le tout dans une boite repas et se rendit à sa voiture. Cependant une fois devant le commissariat, il ne se voyait vraiment pas entrer, donner l'encas à l'adjoint d son père, s'excuser et repartir. Il avait déjà dit qu'il avait un problème de communication ? Il se mordit la lèvre dans un signe de nervosité, et sursauta quand son téléphone vibra à ses côtés. Un sms de son père. Il détourna le regard, non il ne l'ouvrirait pas. Mais le mobile revibra. Agacé il s'en saisit.

''Tu peux me dire ce que tu prévois comme connerie ?''

''Je te vois d'ici !''

Stiles tourna un regard noir vers la bâtisse, et tira la langue de manière très mature. Il imagina sans mal son père lever les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put malgré tout se résoudre à sortir du véhicule. Il se mit à tapoter sur son volant, hésitant à repartir. Finalement, après un dernier regard sur le repas qu'il avait préparé sans réfléchir, il sortit de sa bonne vieille Roscoe et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. En entrant dans la pièce son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de celui pour qui il était là, mais il le trouva vide. Retenant son soulagement, et faisant mine de se rendre au bureau de son père, il laissa tomber la boite repas sur le bureau au passage et rentra les épaules carrées dans la pièce du shérif. L'homme de loi lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes, l'air légèrement goguenard.

« Alors quelle nouvelle bêtise étais-tu en train d'inventer ?

\- Tout de suite, merci de ta confiance. Ronchonna son fils. Je n'ai même pas le droit de venir voir mon cher papounet pour manger avec lui. Demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais j'ai un nouveau cas…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna Stiles les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne. Et puis j'ai déjà mon repas. » Signifia le père en montrant de son index son sac.

Stiles attrapa le sac, et regarda son contenu avec une grimace, avant de le prendre et d'y jeter à la poubelle.

« Stiles ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama l'adulte avec force.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal fait de partir à la fac. Tu manges que des cochonneries. Gronda son fils en croisant ses bras l'air furieux, puis reprenant un air plus guilleret. J'ai vu une nouvelle enseigne en ville. On devrait aller y manger. Aller go ! Ce n'est pas une petite heure qui va te retarder. »

Noah Stilinski retint un grognement audible, en comprenant très bien de quelle enseigne son fils unique parlait. Mais il se leva, ne manquant pas la joie dans les prunelles miels, le faisant sourire. Son fils tentait d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Il n'allait pas dire non. En repassant dans l'office, il ne manqua pas l'œillade peu discrète qui semblait à la recherche de quelqu'un mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Une fois dans le petit restaurant, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu récupérer son plat dans la poubelle, quand il voyait les légumes à la vapeur dans son assiette qui côtoyait un pauvre morceau de poisson blanc. Son fils ne semblait pas du tout répulsé par son assiette et parlait avec ambiance de son dernier semestre à la fac. Mais son père le connaissait trop bien, pour ne pas comprendre qu'il tentait de camoufler ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

« Tu comptes me dire ce qui te tracasses, ou je vais devoir t'arracher les vers du nez ?

\- Eurk pour l'image. Grimaça Stiles, tout en se mettant à jouer avec ses légumes.

\- Stiles ? S'impatienta son père.

\- JevoulaismexcuserauprèsdeDerek. Marmonna-t-il à toute vitesse.

\- J'ai évidemment tout compris de ce que tu viens de débiter. Déclara Noah en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Derek. Finit par souffler le jeune adulte vaincu.

\- Il était en patrouille toute la matinée. »

Stiles n'avait rien à répondre à ça, et laissa le silence s'installer, sous le regard curieux de son père. Ils finirent par rentrer au commissariat, mais Stiles abandonna son père à l'extérieur.

« Il a dû rentrer à présent. Si tu veux… Commença le shérif.

\- Non je dois rentrer, j'ai oublié que j'avais un truc à faire. Esquiva-t-il en se dirigeant à reculons vers sa jeep.

\- Je suis de garde ce soir. Souffla l'adulte lasse des revirements de son rejeton. Je rentrerai demain matin.

\- Okay sois prudent. » Sourit-il avant de fuir du parking.

Garé devant son domicile, il se frappa le front contre son volant, maudissant son incapacité à comprendre ce qui le perturbait à ce point. Envoyer un message à Scott ne l'aiderait en rien, son ami se foutrait de lui. Il finit par se trainer jusqu'à sa chambre où il alluma sa vieille console, et se mit à jouer pour tout oublier.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Stiles était perdu dans Bordeciel, quand on sonna à la porte. Son père était de garde, donc il l'élimina de la liste des intrus potentiels, Scott n'aurait pas pris la peine de sonner, et sa liste s'arrêta là. Il imagina bien un serial-killer de geek, ce qui le fit longuement hésiter, mais la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Un sériel-killer n'utiliserait pas la sonnette. Fort de cette constatation il se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée où il ouvrit la porte continuant de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un serial-killer. Et Stiles se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu.

Devant lui se tenait Derek Hale, le visage impassible et qui le regardait froidement. Stiles hésita à lui refermer la porte au nez comme la veille, mais ses excuses n'auraient plus aucune valeur, et même si l'homme l'intimidait présentement, il déglutit et tenta de rester droit.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il devant le silence pesant.

Pour toute réponse l'adjoint mit devant son nez la boite repas que Stiles avait laissé sur son bureau. Le jeune brun sentit son visage le chauffer, alors que des rougeurs devaient prendre place sur son visage. Il aurait bien bredouillé une explication bancale, mais l'homme parla enfin.

« C'est quoi ça ? Sa voix aurait pu trancher un bloc de béton, et Stiles perdit toutes couleurs, alors il bafouilla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Un club-sandwich et des cookies. »

L'homme leva un sourcil semblant se foutre de lui face à ce constat évident, et croisa les bras. Stiles manqua glapir en voyant les bras saillants tendre le tee-shirt au niveau de ses pectoraux. Il reprit possession de ses esprits, et tenta de formuler une réponse moins idiote.

« Des excuses ? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Des excuses ? Répéta Derek en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Ouais vous savez pour mon comportement et tout ça. Explicita-t-il en se désignant maladroitement.

\- C'est ton père qui t'a dit de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il durement.

\- Bah je l'ai un peu déçu, et il voulait que je présente mes excuses. Mais bon en général, il peut se brosser pour que je l'écoute sauf que cette fois j'étais d'accord avec lui. Et puis ça n'arrive pas souvent. Tu sais on a un gros souci de communication dans la famille Stilinski, mon père est plutôt un type silencieux et moi je parle tout le temps, un peu comme maintenant. Bref Scott pense que t'es un brave type, rien que ça devrait suffire, et enfin bon il m'a dit que t'apporter de la bouf pour m'excuser ça serait pas une mauvaise idée. Mais mon père avait rien dans ses placards à part des plats limite lyophilisés. Du coup je suis parti faire des courses, et midi est arrivé trop rapidement alors j'ai préparé ce que je pouvais. Mais t'étais pas là. Donc j'ai tout laissé. »

Stiles sut qu'il s'était légèrement emporté quand il vit les yeux de Derek le fixer, et il ne put empêcher un nouveau rougissement de le prendre. Il était passé au tutoiement durant son monologue et il rougit un peu plus en s'en rendant compte.

« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot Derek lui tendit la boite que Stiles prit, et il sentit son ventre se nouer quand il nota le poids de la boite, l'adjoint n'avait pas touché à son repas. Et il ne sut pas pourquoi cela le toucha autant. Il baissa le regard au sol, attendant que celui-ci s'éloigne tenant entre ses mains légèrement tremblantes la boite repas.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ? » Lui demanda la voix au ton rauque.

Stiles regarda la boite, se demandant pourquoi l'homme voulait le torturer à ce point, mais il obéit, et se figea légèrement. La boite ne contenant pas les provisions qu'il avait préparé le matin même, mais était remplie de curly-fries. Il leva un regard hébété, vers un Derek tout à coup gêné.

« Je crois que ton père a évoqué un nombre incalculable de fois tout ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour des curly-fries.

\- Pourquoi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

\- Des excuses pour la blague de l'autre soir. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas l'étrange chaleur qui se répandit tout à coup dans ses entrailles, mais si elle pouvait rester là à vie il ne dirait pas non. Alors quand Derek se mit à reculer dans l'intention de partir Stiles le stoppa.

« Tu as mangé ?

\- Non. » Répondit après une brève hésitation l'adjoint.

Stiles laissa la porte d'entrée ouverte et se dirigea dans la cuisine, il mit les curly-fries dans un plat au four recouvert d'aluminium, avant de fouiller dans le frigo. Il sut que Derek avait accepté son invitation quand il sentit son regard sur lui, et il tenta de ne pas rougir à nouveau. Il sortit le bout de poulet qui restait du matin, et entreprit de faire des beignets.

« Il y a des bières au frigo si tu veux ? »

Derek en sortit une pour lui et un soda sous la grimace du jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore fêté son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. L'adjoint laissa son regard se perdre sur le sachet des gourmandises qu'il avait apporté la veille et qui n'avait pas bougé.

« On les mangera en dessert. » Proposa Stiles avec un sourire gêné, le sachet le mettant face à son comportement de la veille. Il ne manqua pas le sourire de Derek, et des tourbillons reprirent place dans son estomac, ce qui lui valut un instant de maladresse et son couteau dérapa sur son doigt entaillant la peau.

« Outch ! » Cria-t-il en passant son doigt sous l'eau froide immédiatement. Mais la douleur passa au second plan quand Derek lui saisit la main avec autorité pour analyser sa blessure.

« C'est superficiel. Déclara-t-il. Tu as des pansements ?

\- Dans la salle de bain sûrement. Je vais aller désinfecter, si tu peux surveiller le four. »

Derek accepta et Stiles fuit à l'étage les joues brulantes. Dans la salle de bain, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, tentant d'endiguer la chaleur qui se répandait sur ses joues, se traitant d'imbécile à réagir pour un simple contact. Il attrapa un pansement qu'il accrocha à son doigt, avant d'inspirer un bon coup et de retourner dans la cuisine, où il manqua de faire un arrêt. Derek avait remonté les manches de son haut et terminait de faire revenir les nuggets maison dans une poêle, dévoilant ses avants bras plus que musclés.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Déclara-t-il gêné.

\- Ton doigt ? S'enquit à la place Derek en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Toujours accroché. » Dit-il en montrant son doigt où un pansement aux dessins de Stars Wars se trouvait.

Derek esquissa un sourire, et sortit les beignets de la poêle. Stiles dressa rapidement la table, avant de sortir les curly-fries du four, et il ne put s'empêcher d'en piquer une, poussant un soupir de plaisir extatique.

« Les meilleurs de la terre ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Ils n'en ont pas à ton campus ? Demanda Derek amusé.

\- Pas aussi bonne que celles-ci. Les curly-fries de Marge sont indescriptibles. Déclara Stiles avec passion, tout en se mettant à décrire leur goût et bienfait sur le corps, légèrement subjectif.

\- Comment quelqu'un qui voue un culte aux curly-fries peut être aussi stricte au niveau du régime alimentaire de son père ? Demanda Derek en profitant d'une interruption de Stiles dans son monologue.

\- Comment ? Je laisse mon père seul à peine quelques mois et son frigo rivalise avec le rayon produits préparé d'un supermarché bas de gamme. Si je ne lui dis rien, il mangerait que des cochonneries !

\- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas évidemment. Se moqua l'aîné.

\- C'est ça moque toi. Bougonna Stiles. Je tiens juste à lui du coup sa santé est importante. »

Derek n'insista pas, et piocha à son tour dans les curly-fries. Ils passèrent une soirée plutôt agréable, et Stiles se trouva à apprécier la compagnie du nouvel adjoint à l'humour incisif, et aux répliques mordantes. Ils terminèrent par un muffin et un café (décaféiné pour Stiles), mais l'hyperactif aurait aimé que la soirée se prolonge, malheureusement il n'avait aucune raison pour faire rester l'adjoint. Sa seule consolation c'est qu'il semblait l'avoir pardonné.

« Merci pour le repas. Déclara Derek sur le pas de la porte.

\- C'était deux fois riens, et puis c'est presque toi qui as tout fait. Rougit Stiles.

\- Et bien merci pour le panier repas dans ce cas-là. »

Stiles balaya le remerciement d'un geste de la main, gêné, car c'était son comportement immature qui les avait menés là.

« Tu repars bientôt ? Demanda Derek.

\- Oh pas avant trois semaines. Notre résidence doit être réhabilitée, et on est trop d'étudiant pour qu'ils puissent tous nous reloger, donc ils ont décidé de décaler la rentrée. On va avoir des semaines surchargées, on devra sûrement se shooter au café et boissons énergisantes, mais il faut savoir vivre dangereusement !

Derek secoua la tête, amusé par les élucubrations du jeune homme face à lui.

« Dans ce cas, si tu es d'accord je viens te chercher mardi soir, mais pas pour des excuses cette fois-ci.

\- Tu viens me chercher ? Redemanda-t-il perdu.

Derek sourit amusé et tout en reculant vers le trottoir acheva Stiles.

« Pour un rendez-vous Mr Stilinski. Je passerai vers sept heures. Sois pas en retard. »

Et Stiles sut que le sourire de Derek Hale devrait être une infraction quand celui-ci le percuta de plein fouet, alors que ses mots prenaient sens dans son cerveau. Mais l'adjoint avait déjà démarré, et disparu dans la nuit de Beacon Hills. Comme un automate il retourna dans le salon et se saisit de son téléphone.

''Derek m'a invité.'' Envoya-t-il à Scott, qui ne tarda pas à répondre.

''Il a été plus rapide que je le pensais :p''

Stiles ouvrit deux grands yeux face à la réponse, et comprit que pour une fois Scott avait été plus vif que lui pour analyser ce qu'il se passait. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, la dernière fois devait remonter au collège. Stiles se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et les yeux grands ouverts se repassait le grand sourire de Derek Hale à son encontre. Il en convint, il était foutu.

Les jours suivants il fut insupportable, et son père dû le menacer de l'amener au poste pour obtenir un semblant de calme. Malheureusement son fils sembla emballé à cette idée.

« Je vais dire deux mots à Derek. Grommela le paternel épuisé.

\- Non ! J'arrête ! Va pas lui faire peur ! S'écria Stiles en lui attrapant brutalement les épaules.

\- Oh bon sang ! Je pensais avoir survécu à ta période Lydia Martin, mais là Derek obtient la palme. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai insisté pour que tu t'excuses.

\- Pour voir ton fils préféré épanoui ? Tenta Stiles avec un sourire innocent.

\- Merci seigneur, il n'y en a pas deux comme toi ! S'exclama Noah avec un grand sourire, alors que son fils plissait ses yeux sous l'attaque.

\- Oui et bien tu t'ennuierais sans moi !

\- Je pourrais manger ce que je veux, quand je veux. Sourit le père moqueur.

\- Ouais bah tu en profites déjà assez quand je suis à la fac. Heureusement que je suis là pour redresser la barre. » Bougonna Stiles.

Et le shérif éclata de rire, avant d'attirer son fils dans une étreinte, auquel Stiles répondit avec maladresse.

« Je suis content pour toi. Murmura le père.

\- Merci.

\- Mais s'il te plait ne le fais pas souffrir.

\- Tu es censé me dire que s'IL me fait du mal, tu LE feras souffrir ! S'étouffa Stiles en se défaisant de l'étreinte. Pas l'inverse ! »

Et la chamaillerie entre le père et le fils reprit de plus belle. Il finit par rejoindre Scott chez lui pour bouder et se plaindre de l'incompréhension de son père.

« Sérieusement Stiles. Ton père a pas vraiment tort. Tu vas sûrement le briser. Déclara son ex-meilleur-ami affalé sur le canapé.

\- Mais… Traitre ! Tu dois me soutenir ! S'emballa Stiles en partant sur une diapre verbale de tous les diables. Mais Scott secoua la tête et le stoppa en le secouant par les épaules.

\- Malia Tate. Enonça-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Quoi mais pourquoi tu me parles de cette folle dingue ?! S'étouffa l'étudiant.

\- Elle a fini en hôpital psychiatrique.

\- C'était pas ma faute ! Se défendit Stiles.

\- Non mais tu lui as annoncé que tu la quittais, car finalement tu préférais les garçons. Et elle a pété un câble.

\- Mais elle était déjà dérangée !

\- Théo Raeken.

\- Mais arrête ! J'y suis pour rien pour lui non plus ! J'attire les psychopathes d'accord ! Et Stiles s'interrompit. Oh mon Dieu Derek est sûrement un psychopathe ! Cria-t-il en secouant à son tour le pauvre Scott qui n'avait pas vu venir le raisonnement de son ami.

\- Il le faudra un minimum pour pouvoir te supporter. Ricana Scott. Je dois être un peu psychopathe à force de te côtoyer.

\- Hahaha très drôle je suis mort de rire. Bouda Stiles en croisant les bras. Mais si tout capote ça serait logique. J'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'a invité ! J'ai été un parfait enfoiré avec lui ! »

Scott secoua la tête, alors que Stiles inventoriait tout ce qui faisait que Derek n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de sortir avec lui.

« Tu es loyal. Tu as un humour diabolique. Tu es plutôt beau gosse. Tu connais des choses que les trois quarts de la population ignore. Enuméra Scott afin d'interrompre le flot d'apitoiement de Stiles.

\- Rassure moi t'es pas amoureux de moi ? Demanda le fils du shérif, avant de se prendre une calotte du latino.

\- Non mais sérieusement Stiles, donne-lui sa chance.

\- Tu m'as pris des capotes et du lubrifiant ? Dit Stiles faisant étouffer Scott, sous la demande incongrue. Non parce que sérieusement entre mon père et toi, on dirait que vous me jeter dans son lit.

\- Faut que je m'injecte de l'eau de javel dans mon esprit, tu l'as souillé. » Souffla Scott comme au bord de la nausée. Mais cela eut le mérite de faire rire son meilleur ami, et de le détourner de son état de stress. Ils finirent par jouer à un vieux jeu de vidéo, avant de s'endormir pêlemêle sur le lit comme quand ils étaient au lycée.

Mardi finit par arriver et le shérif décida de fuir la maison tôt dans la matinée de peur de voir la maison explosée sous l'énervement qui habitait Stiles. Ce dernier passa les premières heures de la journée allongée sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts regardant le plafond, se répétant en boucle que ce n'était pas réel. Ce fut son portable qui le sorti de sa léthargie.

'' A ce soir :) ''

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement. Ce message ne pouvait être que de Derek, il serra l'appareil contre sa poitrine quelques instants. Il tenta de se persuader de la mauvaise idée que l'adjoint avait eu de l'inviter et lui d'y répondre favorablement. Enfin s'il devait se repasser la conversation il n'avait pas vraiment accepté. Mais il n'avait pas non plus refusé. Il se tourna pour étouffer un cri dans l'oreiller avant de décider à se rendre à la douche, et tenter de rendre cette journée un tant soit peu normale. Bien que « normal » et Stiles ne pouvait décemment pas se trouver dans la même phrase. Quand 19h00 approcha, le jeune étudiant pria presque pour qu'une météorite tombe sur Beacon Hills, pas une trop grosse, il voulait pas mourir, mais au moins une qui aurait le mérite de rendre toute sortie incongrue. Mais rien ne se passa, seul un coup frappé à la porte qui manqua de lui donner une crise cardiaque. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant pour la énième fois, puis il ouvrit la porte. Derek lui adressa un sourire amusé tout en le saluant. Stiles déglutit, se félicitant mentalement de sortir un bonsoir pratiquement audible.

« On y va ? Lui demanda l'officier. Stiles acquiesça vivement faisant rire doucement Derek. Et tu comptes mettre des chaussures ou venir en chaussettes ? »

Stiles baissa ses yeux ambres vers ses pieds, où des chaussettes dépareillées se tenaient en effet, mais sans chaussures.

« Merde ! » Jura-t-il tout en courant dans le salon mettre ses tennis sous le rire du brun. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient en voiture et Stiles n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, ce qui pour toute personne le connaissant un peu savait que cela relevait de l'impensable.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Derek en lui jetant un coup d'œil tout en s'engageant dans l'avenue principale.

\- Oui. Répondit Stiles en se mordant les joues.

\- Tu es plus bavard d'habitude. Fit remarquer le plus vieux.

\- Ouais je parle trop. Grommela Stiles.

\- J'aime bien t'écouter parler. » Souffla Derek et Stiles aurait pu parier que l'homme avait légèrement rougit à cet aveu.

\- On mange où ? Tenta d'engager Stiles.

\- Joker. Répondit Derek.

\- Quoi Joker ? Tu veux pas me le dire ou tu sais pas où on va ?

\- Premier choix. Sourit l'adjoint.

\- Mais c'est encore loin ? Car sinon je vais me faire tout un tas de scénario impossible, et tu n'as pas la moindre idée jusqu'où mon imagination peut aller. »

Et Stiles était lancé sous le regard amusé de Derek, qui l'écouta déblatérer sur les différents restos qu'il avait testé en ville et qui était tout simplement abominable. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas que Derek s'était garé et qu'il le fixait depuis quelques minutes.

« On est arrivé ? Finit-il par réaliser en regardant autour de lui.

\- Je vais t'embrasser. Déclara Derek avec aplomb, faisant retourner Stiles dans sa direction totalement surpris par la remarque, et avant qu'il ne puisse l'analyser, les lèvres chaudes du brun étaient contre les siennes. Derek ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, et se recula satisfait en voyant Stiles tenter d'approfondir le contact.

« Heureusement que j'ai demandé conseil avant de choisir le restaurant. S'amusa Derek en se détachant.

\- Pourquoi ? Balbutia Stiles

\- Sinon j'aurais bien pu t'emmener dans un des bouisbouis malfamés dont tu as évoqué l'existence.

\- Non pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- Tu ne le voulais pas ? Biaisa Derek.

\- Si, mais on embrasse à la fin du rendez-vous, pas au début.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas embrassé, je n'aurais pensé qu'au goût que pourrait avoir tes lèvres tout le repas, maintenant je vais y penser, et je saurais exactement quel goût elles ont. »

Stiles rougit immédiatement mais se dota d'un certain courage quand il s'avança à son tour et embrassa Derek avec douceur, avant de reculer en se mordant la lèvre, le regard vert de Derek figé par l'audace.

« On devrait y aller. Déclara Derek qui semblait se persuader de sortir de la voiture. Sinon on n'ira jamais manger. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement comprenant très bien ce que sous entendait Derek. Ils sortirent de l'habitacle et se retrouvèrent devant la voiture tentant de résister à toucher l'autre. Hyperactif qu'il était Stiles ne chercha pas à résister et prit le visage de l'officier en coupe avant de l'embrasser avec révérence, mordillant ses lèvres cherchant une autorisation qui lui fut accordée pendant que Derek passait ses bras sur sa taille, le rapprochant de son corps. Ce fut un coup de klaxon qui les sépara. Ils se regardèrent amusés, avant que Derek n'attrape une des mains de Stiles et ne le tire vers le restaurant. S'il avait fallu demander à Stiles ce qu'il mangea ce soir-là, n'espérez pas obtenir une autre réponse que Derek. Car il était bien incapable de se souvenir du moindre plat, et ce qui le rassurerait ce serait de savoir que c'était la même chose pour Derek. Ils parlèrent, se touchèrent sans cesse, rirent et finirent par quitter l'établissement, se rendant à la voiture, où ils s'immobilisèrent à nouveau.

« Je devrais te ramener chez toi. Souffla Derek en passant une main caressante sur le visage de Stiles.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

\- Si tu me le demandes, je serais un parfait gentleman et je te ramènerais jusqu'à chez toi, où je tenterais de te voler un baiser.

\- C'est trop tard pour ce baiser volé. Sourit Stiles amusé. Tu me l'as déjà volé. Mais je ne pense pas crier si jamais tu ne me ramenais pas chez moi.

\- Dans ce cas-là j'espère bien que tu crieras. » Gronda Derek d'une voix rauque.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux surpris, avant de rougir face au sous-entendu à peine voilé. Derek se rapprocha de lui et Stiles cru que l'homme allait l'embrasser, mais il ouvrit seulement la portière. Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, attirant le regard de Derek qui ne tint pas et fondit sur les lèvres malmenées qu'il embrassa pourtant chastement. Puis avec douceur il poussa Stiles jusque dans la voiture avant de refermer la porte. Le trajet jusqu'au studio de Derek se fit si rapidement que le fils du shérif se demanda si l'officier n'avait pas dépassé les limitations. Mais tout cela passa au second plan quand l'homme le plaqua contre un des pans de l'ascenseur pour l'embrasser tout en le soulevant par les cuisses, se calant entre elles sous un gémissement de Stiles. Les mains mouchetées de tâches de rousseur passèrent sous le haut bleu foncé, montant jusqu'aux épaules musclées, où elles s'accrochèrent quand le brun décida de se défaire brutalement de son vêtement avant de reprendre son baiser. Il caressa de sa langue sa consœur avec sensualité, massant de ses mains les fesses qu'il soutenait, provoquant des gémissements incontrôlables de son futur amant. Arrivé au dernier étage, il ne remercia jamais assez de ne pas avoir de voisin, commençant à déshabiller le corps pâle dans le couloir, embrassant au passage les constellations qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux. Stiles gémit pitoyablement en sentant la main de Derek contre son sexe gonflé, il posa à son tour sa main contre le jean de l'adjoint, lui tirant à son tour un grondement de plaisir. Il défit comme il put la braguette, avant de glisser sa main dans le vêtement bien trop serré à présent, pressant le plaisir dur du brun. Stiles réalisa qu'il était enfin dans la chambre de Derek en chutant sur le lit, mais il ne put mieux analyser les lieux que Derek fondit sur lui, commençant par embrasser sa bouche avant de fondre sur sa joue puis sur son cou. Stiles sentit sa peau s'échauffer par le contact de la barbe de Derek, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et tout en caressant la peau à sa disposition crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, faisant rencontrer leurs deux érections dans un gémissement peu discret. Derek stoppa ses baisers, et posa son front contre celui de son homologue, tentant de retrouver un semblant de respiration. Stiles passa ses mains dans une caresse apaisante le long du dos musclé, attirant le regard vert. Le brun posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres gonflées et rougies, avant de faire descendre prudemment le boxer de Stiles, dévoilant son sexe gorgé de sang qui pointait ferment vers le haut. L'étudiant rougit face au regard intense posé sur son corps, Derek semblait se repaitre de ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu es magnifique. Souffla-t-il envouté, faisant rougir un peu plus Stiles.

\- T'es pas mal non plus. » Sourit Stiles provoquant une œillade amusée de Derek qui se releva pour se défaire de son pantalon et de son boxer dans un même mouvement. Les yeux ambres dévorèrent la moindre parcelle de peau à sa disposition, tentant de refréner un gémissement, mais quand le corps nu se posa contre le sien, il ne put retenir un son de plaisir. Derek attrapa rapidement un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans sa table de nuit qu'il posa à côté d'eux. Puis il se remit à embrasser la peau à sa disposition, titillant les tétons rougis et pointés de ses dents, tirant des gémissements indécents à son propriétaire.

« Derek ! Gémit Stiles alors que l'objet de sa tourmente descendait sur son ventre, et que ses mains glissaient vers ses fesses. Oh bon sang ! Cria Stiles quand les lèvres de Derek arrivèrent vers le haut de son pubis et que ses doigts écartaient déjà légèrement la raie de ses fesses.

\- Un problème Stiles ? Demanda Derek en dardant ses yeux olives dans ceux whisky de son comparse.

\- T'arrête pas. T'arrête jamais. Supplia-t-il le regard totalement dilaté.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Et Derek fondit sur la verge turgescente arrachant un cri à Stiles en sentant la bouche chaude autour de son membre, puis il se mit à faire des va et vient, tirant des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés.

« Arrête ! Je veux pas ! Pas comme ça ! » Supplia Stiles en tentant de repousser la tête de Derek.

Ce dernier accepta de se retirer, terminant par embrasser le gland, tirant un nouveau gémissement. Puis il remonta vers le visage de son amant et l'embrassa chastement avant de s'agenouiller entre les cuisses ouvertes et d'attraper le tube de lubrifiant. Stiles écarta ses cuisses un peu plus de manière inconsciente et Derek grogna devant cet état de fait. Il badigeonna généreusement ses doigts avant d'en approcher un de l'antre, qu'il testa légèrement faisant gémir Stiles qui tenta de s'empaler par lui-même. Mais Derek posa une main ferme sur le ventre pour le maintenir en place, et glissa doucement son doigt dans l'intimité impatiente. Il se mit à le faire aller et venir, tirant des geignements impatients à son amant. Il rajouta rapidement un second doigt, écartant un peu plus les parois pour son futur passage. Mais Stiles semblait prêt pour bien plus, et Derek ne tiendrait pas bien plus longtemps. Il retira ses doigts sous un gémissement déçu, et alla pour se saisir du préservatif, quand Stiles lui substitua.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Chuchota-t-il excité. Stiles déchira l'emballage avant de dérouler le condom sur le sexe imposant. Il imprima un mouvement de va et vient tirant des grondements de plaisirs à l'adjoint, qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule mouchetée. Puis Stiles y déposa du lubrifiant avant de l'étaler tout en maintenant le même mouvement, serrant par moment sa main, tirant des grognements. Puis Derek sembla perdre patience et rallongea Stiles dans un mouvement rapide, s'allongeant entre ses cuisses, lui tirant un cri surpris. Son gland couvert de latex contre l'intimité rougie et humide de lubrifiant, le brun s'immobilisa, cherchant l'accord de son partenaire.

« Si tu me prends pas maintenant, je jure de faire de ta vie un enfer. Menaça Stiles. Menace qui se termina dans un cri quand Derek s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein, allant au plus profond de ses entrailles.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il malgré tout.

\- Animal. Gémit Stiles sous la douleur.

\- Désolé. » Grommela Derek en se mettant à le caresser pour l'apaiser.

Peu à peu la douleur reflua et Stiles généra le premier mouvement. La pièce fut bientôt remplie de leurs gémissements, du bruit de leurs peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre, des bruits mouillés de leurs baisers. Puis l'excitation devint trop forte, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de jouir, se libérant dans un cri libérateur. Derek continua de le pilonner un couple de minutes avant de jouir à son tour s'effondrant contre son corps. Ils reprirent leur respiration avec difficulté, avant que Derek ne se retire du corps abandonné. Il jeta la protection à côté de son lit incapable de se lever pour le moment et se mit à embrasser le corps de Stiles.

« Je serais incapable de faire un second round tout de suite. Gémit Stiles hypersensible suite à leur activité.

\- Si c'était possible je te ferais l'amour à nouveau là tout de suite. Gronda Derek en le câlinant plus doucement.

\- Demain, ou dans quelques heures, laisse à mon corps le temps de récupérer.

\- Je peux accepter ça. » Souffla l'officier en les couvrant du drap, tout en prenant son amant dans ses bras. Stiles se calla contre lui avec plaisir et s'endormit paisiblement.

Leur relation connut bien des hauts et des bas. Stiles qui repartait à la fac quelques semaines après s'inquiéta de leur couple voué à disparaitre avec la distance, mais Derek réussit à le rassurer, promettant de le voir dès qu'il avait un congé, et il tint promesse, au grand damne des voisins de Stiles.

_SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH - SS*DH_

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai d'autres petites fics en cours qui devraient un jour arriver sur ff :)

Donc j'espère à bientôt !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
